Other Meanings Of A Kiss
by Thalanee
Summary: Bayverse: If Jazz had known just who was watching him and Prowl kiss, maybe he would have thought twice about it... and maybe not. JazzxProwl story, companion piece to "Meaning Of A Kiss", written for the December Challenge 2012.


Other Meanings Of A Kiss

Author: Thalanee

Verse: Bayverse- AU

Word Count: about 1300 words

Warnings: slight crack

Rating: pg-13

Disclaimer: Transformers do not belong to me.

Summary: If Jazz had known just who was watching him and Prowl kiss, he might have thought twice about it…

Author's Notes: Written for the ProwlxJazz community's December Challenge 2012, a companion piece to "The Meaning of a Kiss", written for the December Challenge 2011.

Hope you like it! ^^

XXXXX

How dare he? Large wings rose in a threatening gesture and red optics flashed in the dark of the night, giving the snow around him an eerie red glow for a moment before he reigned himself in enough not to be discovered.

A couple of moments ago, the black and white Praxian and the silver Polyhexian had stopped suddenly outside of the door to the hangar they were about to enter to look up at a piece of greenery someone had hung up above the entrance.

"If I remember correctly there is something we are supposed to do after finding ourselves underneath this plant at this particular time of the year." Slightly confused about what Prowl was saying, the silent watcher looked up the plant in the human internet and stalled in shock at what he read about it. You were supposed to kiss whoever stood underneath the plant with you just like that?!

"Prowler, are ya sure?" Did he really have to ask? He'd have thought the Autobot's master saboteur was smarter than that. Any idiot could see that Prowl was anything but sure.

"Yes." And that was just Prowl trying to be braver than was good for him. It was a good thing really that he had decided to show up.

"We've been a couple for an Earth year, Prowler, that ain't much for Cybertronians. Ah want ta kiss ya, Sweetspark, especially knowin' what it means, but Ah don't want ya ta regret it, cause ya rushed. Ah'm happy ta wait 'til ya really feel ready," Jazz said. Oh, he was sneaky…

How dare that little silver menace corner his sparkling into kissing him? The thought alone was enough to tempt him into dropping from his vantage point on the ceiling of the building he had landed on right onto Jazz and tear into him for the disrespect he was showing to his offspring. The audacity of the mech, to try and wring something as important as a kiss from his sparkling just because they were standing underneath a piece of earth shrubbery!

A kiss was as close as one could get in Seeker and Seeker-kin tradition to promising to bond without actually saying the words. And now that little fragger was trying to coerce Prowl into kissing him, just because of some tradition the human insects had made up. Unthinkable! Never mind that it was Prowl who had offered, his little one was just being too nice for his own good, just like his carrier.

Granted, Prowl didn't really seem to mind being held by the saboteur as he was now, his little wings were fluttering even, but that didn't stop the creator's protective instincts from rearing their heads.

Flying to the island of Diego Garcia and getting into the Autobot base without being caught to look in on his sparkling had been a very risky endeavor from the start for the Decepticon, but from time to time he just couldn't help himself: he had to _see_ with his own optics that his little one was really doing alright. Secondservo information from the few Decepticon spies that managed to sneak into the Autobot stronghold wasn't enough to convince him.

Also it wasn't very reassuring: judging by what he had seen the Autobots were even more crazy than most of the Decepticons. That silver frontliner twin was worse on some days than Skywarp, Rumble and Frenzy combined, which made him even more proud that Prowl was the only one who could deal with Sideswipe and cow the warrior into behaving. Figured, that only his offspring would be daring and strong enough to do so. He had to fight the urge to preen at the thought.

Yes, Prowl had the Autobots well in servo. He would have liked it much better if they could be fighting on the same side in this accursed war, but he grudgingly had to admit that Prowl was safer with the Autobots. The sparkling wouldn't have survived unscathed with the Decepticons, even with the help of all the other seekers, and he would go to the pit before he let old buckethead anywhere near his little one. Megatron would hurt Prowl just to hurt him.

So he had handed his sparkling over to the Prime himself. Say what you want about the Autobot leader, but he was known to keep his word and he would protect the new life, no matter where it came from.

Even if his creator was the SIC of the Decepticons, Aerial Commander Starscream.

But the Prime didn't seem to know about Vosnian and Praxian traditions. That was alright though. Starscream was here to save his sparkling and kick the silver mech's aft to hell all on his own.

With his brilliant processors and his unmatched speed it would be so easy to nab the saboteur and explain a few things to him!

He was about to swoop down and rip Jazz several new ones, but feeling the surprise and the gratefulness over his bond to his creation he stopped short and looked closer.

They weren't really kissing. All the silver mech was doing was gently rubbing his nose against Prowl's, who after he got over his surprise, soon returned the nuzzling motion. Waves of happiness and contentment drifted over their bond to him.

Straining his audios he tried to pick up what the couple were saying.

"It's called an Eskimo kiss. Ya like?"

An Eskimo kiss? What in the pit was that supposed to be? Frowning in suspicion he looked the term up in the humans' internet, pausing to absorb the information his short search provided him with. So it was a gesture similar enough to count as a kiss, but not a real kiss as according to the ancient protocols that would have meant the two would bond. He could deal with that. But that didn't have to mean he had to like Jazz, he quickly amended, huffing almost soundlessly. He was still going to rip the saboteur a new one.

Prowl actually laughed out loud. He couldn't help but smile at the sound. Even as a small sparkling the black and white had been such a serious little thing, laughing only rarely. Hence every time he did, his carrier made image and video captures when he could, treasuring every smile and laugh for the gift they were.

Also, he couldn't help but feel a little jealous that this laugh was directed at the silver mech, not at him. He consoled himself with the fact that he was still far ahead of the saboteur in the count.

Though he nearly spluttered when he heard what Prowl said next. "Yes, I think I do, but I might need another to be sure." Who would have thought that Prowl could be such a tease? It seemed there was more than just his extraordinary good looks and brilliance that Prowl had inherited from his sire…

Silently he watched the happy couple embrace in the silent winter landscape, the snowflakes falling around them, white against the dark of the midnight sky. From somewhere on the base festive music drifted over, lending an aura of magic to the scene, as did the bright and colourful lights tastefully drapped over trees and the roofs of buildings. The way the fluffy white thing the humans called snow coated everything made the world seem peaceful…

In any other situation all the sweetness would have sickened him, but the seeker had to admit to himself that he was just glad to see his sparkling happy.

A blue servo rose to cover his mouth before he could betray himself. As much as he disliked Jazz, Starscream wasn't going to spoil this moment for his sparkling.

This would count as his Christmas gift to Prowl. Starscream could always kick saboteur aft another day.

The End

So, what did you think?


End file.
